Apparently
by fckdrgs
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Contém slash James/Teddy.


**Apparently.**

Escrita por Death

Traduzida por Beatriz B.

Teddy Lupin sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando beijou Victoire Weasley aquele dia na estação. Ele fez isso por que viu o pequeno James Potter de doze anos caminhando até eles.

Ele fez isso para ver o olhar no rosto do garoto.

"Ew! O que vocês estão fazendo?!" James praticamente guinchou.

"Charme* funciona." Teddy disse sarcasticamente, "Agora some, Jamie - e não conte para ninguém!"

Aparentemente James tinha uma boca grande.

**

* * *

**

Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando empurrou Kris Thomas para o chão, no quintal da casa dos Potter, depois de pegar o garoto de quinze anos agarrando James sob o salgueiro.

Ele estava protegendo seu Jamie.

"Que inferno?!" Kris disse rispidamente, levantando-se da sujeira.

Teddy puxou sua varinha, "Não toque no James de novo." Ele ordenou.

James estava subtamente entre eles. "Não toque _você_ no Kris de novo"

Aparentemente seu James não queria ser protegido.

* * *

Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando empurrou um James de dezessete anos contra a parede do dormitório masculino e pressionou quase violentamente seus lábios juntos.

Ele estava reivindicando o que era seu por direito.

"Teddy, espera - eles vão nos ouvir!" James praticamente gemeu conforme Teddy prendeu seus quadris juntos.

Teddy riu baixo, "Você realmente acha que será tão barulhento, Jamie?"

James corou, "Cala a boca."

Teddy colocou um feitiço de silêncio mesmo assim.

Aparentemente James era assim tão barulhento.

* * *

Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando andou até Victoire, sua namorada há sete anos, e a propôs em casamento na frente de todo o clã Weasley-Potter.

Ele estava quebrando o coração de James.

O garoto de dezenove anos não disse nada. Apenas escapuliu enquanto todo mundo saudava e brindava o casal feliz.

"Parabéns!" Molly Weasley sorriu radiante, "Isso é maravilhoso! Eu sempre soube que vocês dois acabariam juntos! Quando eu posso esperar netos?"

"Vovó!" Victoire choramingou, ainda conseguindo se manter magnífica.

"Hey..." Albus disse olhando ao redor, "Pra onde o James foi?"

O coração de Teddy se comprimiu dolorosamente enquanto Albus procurava.

Aparentemente ele estava quebrando seu próprio coração também.

* * *

Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando ele subiu no altar, olhando sua bela noiva, e disse com mais certeza do que ele havia sentido por algum tempo. "Não."

Ele estava arruinando sua vida.

A multidão se sobresaltou e Victoire parecia ter acabado de levar um tapa.

Teddy não se importava entretanto, ele se apressou pelo corredor, empurrando as pessoas conforme elas o seguravam em fúria e tentavam perguntar o porquê.

"Teddy, não seja estúpido! Victoire te ama!" Harry disse, tentando empurrá-lo de volta para o altar.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, o que isso significa?" Bill perguntou estrondoso, procurando entre as pessoas, como se ele fosse mutilar - possivelmente matar - Teddy ali mesmo.

Teddy viu James perto da porta, encarando-o com os olhos castanhos arregalados. Ele agarrou a mão do garoto de vinte anos e sussurrou "Eu te amo." Então os aparatou.

"Eu te amo também." James disse quando eles reapareceram segundos depois em Hogsmead.

Aparentemente arruinar sua vida não era tão ruim.

**

* * *

**

Teddy sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando ele parou frente a Harry e explicou sua relação com James.

Ele estava implorando por perdão.

"Há quanto tempo?" Harry perguntou friamente, seu rosto completamente ilegível.

"Quatro anos." Teddy murmurou.

"Então antes do casamento... foi essa a razão que você ..."

"Sim."

Harry cruzou seus braços, "Você o ama?"

"Sim."

Harry assentiu, "E ele te ama?"

"Sim."

Harry deu um grande suspiro e levantou de sua cadeira. Teddy totalmente esperava ser espancado ou pelo menos alguns feitiços. Harry o abraçou ao invés. "É melhor você tomar conta dele." Seu padrinho mandou.

"Sim." Como se ele fosse fazer algo diferente.

"E melhor ele tomar conta de você."

Teddy não sabia o que dizer sobre isso.

Teddy disse depois para James o que havia feito, o garoto de vinte e um anos bateu na cabeça dele com um livro.

Aparentemente perdão era na verdade aprovação.

**Fim.**

_*Charm também pode significar feitiço, por isso o sarcasmo._

* * *

É isso, espero que gostem. Deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não pra saber se traduzo mais. Obrigada a quem ler =D


End file.
